That One Kiss
by a silly little girl in love
Summary: Kissing her is second nature. We've done it so many times on set, and it never means anything, it's all for the show. So this kiss won't change a thing. So what if it's been awhile since we kissed, everything will still be the same... right? MAISLINN YAY
1. Chapter 1

**HI! Hope you enjoy! Most Maislinn stories start from the beginning of season 10, but eh I decided to change it. I like the plot to this one eep yayayay Munro + Aislin = lovelovelove Hope you guys like it! I don't need to continue it if you don't!**

* * *

><p>"Shhh. Should we wake him up now?" a distant voice giggled.<p>

"Awh, naww let him sleep... Until I get my camera." a masculine voice laughed.

"You are terrible!" the first voice giggled again.

"Oh, your words _pain_ me." the second joked.

Groggily, Munro Chambers flicked his eyes opened. His face was smashed up against a pillow in between his arms. "Ugh.." he muttered slightly. He then closed his eyes again, and buried his face deeper into the pillow.

"Oh no! He's waking up!" A familliar feminine voice whispered.

"Damn, didn't get a picture." the latter voice replied. The two began to laugh.

"Quick! Take one right now!" the girl said, and a camera shutter soon sounded.

_What the hell..._

"Thomas, if you and your little girl friend don't get out of my room in ten seconds I swear..." Munro's muffled voice called through the pillow.

His comment only made his two companions erupt into fits of laughter. "Awh, wittle Munro thinks he's at home!" the boy joked.

_Aren't I at home?_ Munro thought innocently, opening his eyes.

"So precious." The girl smiled, pinching his arm. "Waake uppp." she sang.

Munro swatted the arm away, and removed the pillow, the fluorescent lights blinding to the poor boy's tired eyes. Squinting, he stared up at the two people talking to him. His co-stars, and best friends, Justin Kelly and Aislinn Paul. He quickly realized he was in the green room on the set of _Degrassi. _He laughed at his stupidity. "Whoops..."

"Hey Munro, your Mom's in the kitchen making breakfast for you downstairs, I can bring it up if you wan-" Justin joked.

"Shut up man." Munro laughed and shook his head.

"Have a nice sleep Munro?" Aislinn said with a wink.

"Yea-woah what the hell is on my arm...?" Munro asked as he sat up, examining his arm. It was covered in different color pen and marker markings. He glanced up at Justin and Aislinn. "I'm guessing you two were _very_ bored without me. It's okay, don't feel bad, _completely_ understandable, just look at me." He cracked a grin. "I;m kind of a big deal." he winked, letting them know he was joking.

Aislinn rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. "Don't flatter yourself Munro, you're not _that_ amazing." she smiled.

"Ahh, but you added 'that' which means I'm partially amazing." he proudly smirked, cracking the system.

Justin looked down shifting his feet. "Actually, we couldn't get to your face to draw on, so we just drew on your arm." he grinned looking up at him.

Munro shook his head in disbelief. "Fantastic."x

Justin nodded. "Well, the people on twitter seemed to think it was a good idea.." he and Aislinn looked at one another and then started giggling.

"What." Munro's jaw gaped.

Aislinn opened up her mac book to show Munro the 'damage'.

aislinnpaul [41 minutes ago]: Walk into the greenroom with .IsJustKelly to find The_Munro asleep on the couch. Oh the fun we could have..#whattodo

aislinnpaul [36 minutes ago]: Not a bad idea! RT yahthatsme draw on his face and post a picture! heehee xx

aislinnpaul [29 minutes ago]: Looking for markers and pens to draw on The_Munro's face with IsJustKelly #artsy

aislinnpaul [27 minutes ago]: Can't draw on Munro's face): #dilemma! arm it is!

aislinnpaul [2 minutes ago]: So presh when he's sleeping! RT IsJustKelly http:/yfrog,com/sgr4htr #artistic

"You like?" Aislinn giggled at Munro who was looking rather un-amused.

"Hardly." he said bluntly, but began to laugh and the other two joined in.

"You know you love us." Justin grinned as he sat down on the other side of Munro.

Munro shrugged, "Ehhh..." he laughed, receiving two playful punches on either sides of his arms. "Hey, you guys going to film or something?" he asked, noticing they were in full costume.

"Yeah," Justin glanced at the clock, "we probably should get going Ace!" Justin stood up and smoothed his shirt. "Shall we m'lady?" He winked, holding out his arm for her to take it.

"Let's!" She stood up taking it.

Munro rolled his eyes at the two, and stood up. They looked at him. "What? You're not going to give me your arm Justin?" Munro feigned hurt with a smirk.

"My apologies Good sir." Justin let go from Aislinn's grasp, and held Munro's arm instead. "Sorry babe, it just, never would of worked." Ace giggled.

"Sorry, I just don't like to share." Munro joked, the three then erupted into laughter and proceeded to go to set.

Munro crossed his arms enjoyably as he surveyed the studio. Filming was taking place 'outside' of Clare's house. _Somewhere I'm familiar with._ he winked. Nothing more than mere fake walls, but it was believable on screen. They were filming what was to be Clare and Jake's first kiss, and the first time Justin and Aislinn would kiss. Munro couldn't miss _this_.

_Should be good._ He smirked.

"Excited?" a man said behind him.

Munro turned to see Stefan. He cracked a grin. "Just checking out to see the chemistry, and how terrible,"he emphasized the word terrible to catch Justin's attention, "it really is" He grinned as Justin flipped him off.

"Dont be jealous you aren't the one kissing the lovely Ace anymore!" Justin called.

"Oh boys..." Aislinn smirked and then returned to talk to the camera man Bill to understand what angle she should be at.

"Oi, nice arm!" a familliar voice called. Munro grinned recognizing the voice immediately. "And cute twit pic, you are one adorable sleeper!

"Whaddup Luke? And yeah, I try." he held his hand out beside him in preparation for one of their classic high fives.

Luke slapped it as hard as he could, but Munro played it cool. "Weak! That was straight embarrassing man." he grinned at Luke, who was flinging his hand to get it to stop from stinging.

"Awh c'mon man, you _know_ that was a good one!"

"Eh, ya know I just don-"

"Boys! If you don't mind, we're trying to get this scene done over here!" Stefan's voice rang.

"Stefan angry." Luke said under his breath, receiving a laugh from Munro.

"Sorry Stefan!" Munro called with a smirk.

"I'd like some _peace_ and _quiet_!" he said sternly.

"I'll be quiet!" Luke called.

"I'll-I'll be peace!" Munro said through laughter. Even Stefan couldn't stifle his chuckles. He had to admit, the boy was funny.

"Hey Munro, stop acting like a child, I need to work!" Aislinn called to him with a twinkle in her eye. He held up his arms in defense, signaling he would stop.

"Alright, action!" Stefan leaned back in his chair.

"So what if he doesn't have feelings for you anymore!" Justin's voice dripped with annoyance. "The one who needs closure here, is you."

Munro raised a brow, the entire room was impressed with Justin's emotion. He looked around, proud for Justin. _Yeah, that's my best friend. No big deal or anything. Ya know..._

Aislinn's mouth gaped as she acted to not know what to say. "O-okay. If you're so smart, how?" she pointed towards him. The scene was going by smoothly, as they quickly walked with the camera. "How do I get closure if he won't even talk to me?

Justin, well Jake, snorted mockingly. "Glad my life is so entertaining.." she said annoyed, looking away, then she returned her gaze.

"I'm sorry." he smiled disbelievingly. "Why does everything have to be so...dramatic?" he shook his head with a short, light laugh. "Move on Clare." his voice was now matter of factly.

Aislinn gave a look of mocking disbelieif. "Oh? Just like that?" her eye brows furrowed. "Move on?"

Justin gulped lightly, "Here let me try something." He moved towards her, which she automatically moved away from.

"Woah, what are you doing?" she asked with no idea what was on his mind.

"Just, shut up for a sec." He grinned lightly, and the two moved their heads towards one another till their lips crashed.

Unimpressed, Munro raised a brow. _Kind of awkward. Is that what our kisses looked like?_ He wasn't the only one to think so.

"CUT!" Stefan's voice boomed.

Aislinn and Jake jumped.

"What? What'd we do wrong?" Ace asked innocently, biting her lip.

"Nothing...nothing.. it's just-" Stefan paused, thinking of the right way to form his sentence. "The kiss just looked.. awkward. Like you guys lost all your emotion that was present leading up to it." he frowned.

Justin looked over to Munro for help. Munro however, scrunched his face and gave a weak nod. "Sorry bro," he mouthed. Justin raised his hands to let him know he understood.

Stefan walked over to the two and tried giving them pointers, while Munro returned to goofing off with Luke.

"Munro, come over here." Stefan ordered.

Munro looked up bewildered. "What?" he asked to no one in particulr.

"Go man," Luke shrugged and pointed towards them.

"Munro, we need you to show Justin what to do." Stefan said slowly.

"What? No, Justin's kissed plenty girls before, he knows what he's doing, he doesn't need _my _help..." he said backing up.

"No, no," Stefan rolled his eyes jokingly. "We just want you to show demonstrate a kiss with chemistry like Eli's and Clare's."

"Oh, well in that case," Munro grinned cockily, "step aside Justin, a mature hour is over." He flexed. "I'll show you how the big boys do it."

Justin rolled his eyes, and did Aislinn. "Anyone ever told you how modest you are Munro? No? Didn't think so.." she smirked.

"A-heh-heh-heh. You, you are just _too _funny" he said sarcastically, his face scrunched up as he pointed at her.

She looked up to the side innocently and lifted her shoulders. "What can I say? I just have that effect on people." She touched her heart thoughtfully.

It had been awhile since Munro had kissed Ace, but they'd done it so many times in the previous season, he figured it'd be a breeze. here was no denying the two had great chemistry together, this was evident. Hell, even Munro and Aislinn knew there was chemistry. Although, they'd been more flirtatious lately, she was so close to him, and he was so protective of her, it was like they were closer than best friends. Like family in a way?

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to prep himself like he always did before a kiss on set. _Kissing her is like second nature, Munro. Don't freak out, it'll be fine. We've done it so many times on set before, never means anything. Nothing's gonna change. It'll all be perfect._

"Now, Munro, say Jake's lines before you go in for the kiss alright? Start from 'I'm sorry' alright? Justin pay attention." Stefan said. Munro felt kind of bad for Justin. He didn't want it to seem like he was better with Ace than Justin.

Munro nodded. "Sounds dope, leggo Ace." he grinned.

"Action!"

Munro let out a light, disbelieving laugh, leaving a smile after. "I'm sorry," his eyes piercing her. "Why does everything have to be so...dramatic?" his eyes flashed and a mocking chuckle escaped him. He looked away, and shook his head with nihilism. "Move on, Clare." his voice was soft. His gaze had returned, his jade eyes connecting with Aislinn's aquamarine eyes.

Aislin's mouth gaped, her head shaking reluctantly. "Oh?" her lips pursed, her voice had a mocking tone. "Just like that?" Her eyes narrowed. "Move on?"

A lump went down Munro's throat. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Here, let me try something." he moved close to her. Aislinn forgot to move away for a second, but she quickly jumped back.

"Woah, what are you doing?" her eyes flashed, and she blinked several times at him.

He gave a crooked smile, and rolled his eyes, looking sweetly at her. "Just- shut up for a second." Munro grabbed her cheek, and leaned in towards her. The moment his lips touched hers, it was like a spark went through him. _Woah._ Quickly, he pulled away, and looked into her eyes. He then leaned in again, she following suit, and their lips crashed. The kiss began to deepen, when Luke yelled;

"Dayum, that was HOT!" he stood up and began clapping. The crew followed suit, and Munro pulled away, reluctantly.

"Now, that was perfect. That is exactly what I want to see Justin. Alright go!" Stefan said proudly, putting a hand on Aislinn's and Munro's shoulders.

Munro walked back to Luke, breathing deeply. _What. Just. Happened._

Luke began talking about how perfect that kiss was, but Munro didn't bother to listen. All he could do was stare at Justin and Ace. Justin mimicked exactly what Munro had done, the caressing the cheeck, the peck then pull away, the deep make out kiss. _Wow, gee, really original Just... _His thoughts _even_ sounded sardonic. The kiss looked perfect though.

And Munro couldn't help but feel a strong stinging pang of jealousy.

* * *

><p><strong>Long chapter. Unusual for me! Hope it's not too long winded. Hope you all like it! LOVE YOU!<strong>

**Can't tell you how many times I accidentally wrote 'Eli' instead of Munro lol!**

**xxMarie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks so much to all those who have reveiwed my story, you're all incredibly sweet!**

**Sorry for the delayed update. This meant to be put up last night, however some idiot crashed into the telephone pole right outside my house, causing me to loose power and this chapter. SO, I finally got power an hour ago, turned on my computer, and the chapter was deleted): I re-wrote it, but it's not that great. I'm so osrry): I promise the next one will be better!**

**Thankyou again3**

* * *

><p>"We'll have..." Aislinn's voice paused ass he glanced back at her cast mates, "two cheese pizzas and um, one pineapple...?" she said to the waitress, her voice dripping with uncertainty.<p>

It was a season 10 tradition carried over into season 11. Every Tuesday after work, Aislinn, Munro, Jordan Todosey, Luke, Sam Earle, and upon recently Cristine Prosperi and Justin, all would go out to dinner, eat their stress from the day away! The location changed every week, tonight was pizza night as Gregorio's, a local pizza cafe.

Munro glanced over at Aislinn as she gave their order to the waitress. They hadn't discussed their kiss at all today, in fact after they were done shooting; Aislinn acted like everything was the same. Like nothing had changed. Here Munro was, nervous and feeling awkward when he went to congratulate his friends on a great take, and there she goes throwing him a loop, acting like it was like every other kiss the two have had. The nerve!

_She has to be thinking about it like I am._ He thought pensively. _There was something in that kiss. Something I've never felt before with her-or any girl for the matter… _Munro frowned, and decided it was best they didn't discuss it.

Jordan stared at her friends, and nodded towards Aislinn. Their eyes followed Jordan's, followed by a series of grins. Smiling knowingly, she quickly raised her brows. "You guys catching my drift, eh?" she whispered, barely moving her lips.

_We could have some fun with this..._ Munro grinned to himself as Aislinn returned to the table. "Okay," she clasped together her hands, "I ordered pizza and pineapple!"

"Really? Pineapple? Pretty sure we decided on sausage instead..." Justin sneered teasingly.

Aislinn's eyes widened. "Wait-serious? I thought we wanted to experience something tropical tonight!" she frowned.

"Classic Ace.. Screwing _everything_ up." Munro sighed, winking at the others around him. "We really can't bring this girl out in public anymore." He said, putting his hands on her shoulder.

Jordan grinned. "Give her some slack guys, it's not like we really expected her to get the order right..." she shrugged.

"True," Cristine giggled. "Oh Luke, I think someone owes a certain moi 5 bucks..."

"You guys bet that I would mess up?" Aislinn's mouth gaped.

"Yeah Luke, toss over your car keys," Munro laughed, "sorry man, a bet's a bet."

Aislinn narrowed her eyes as the pizza came. "Oh, like Luke would ever let _Munro_of all people drive his Cadillac." She rolled her eyes as her friends burst into laughter.

"Hey, I'm a great driver!" Munro pouted.

"Right, shall we bring up the bridge incident?'" Sam grinned knowingly, receiving chuckles from those who'd been on the show longer.

"What happened?" Cristine asked with full intrigue.

"We-"

"Nothing!" Munro called carelessly, as he walked over to Sam and started shoving a piece of pizza into Sam's mouth. "Oh you are just a hungry little guy, aren't ya!"

Sam laughed and swatted his hand away. "Ugh, Munro... Way to feed me the pineapple..." his eyes had a playful twinkle.

"You guys are just too funn-y." Aislinn said dryly, letting out a chuckle. She knew they were all just teasing her, and that they did in fact want pineapple. "Letting me get all worked up for nothing, but don't worry! Just wait, one of these days I'm going to get you all!" Playing tricks on cast mates was a ritual with the _Degrassi_cast, Aislinn had lately been a common target.

"Munro's idea." Luke said quickly with a devilish, and pointed towards the black haired boy. The rest of the gang proceeded to point at him in midst of their fits of laughter.

"What?" Munro cried innocently, putting his hands up in defense.

_That is a false statement!_

"Sorry Munro, looks like the jury has spoken." Aislinn said with a sly smile.

_The jury is wrong! I declare this a mistrial! _

"You guys suck." Munro frowned playfully. "This is so not-"

"-dope?" Justin finished with a raised brow and a cocky grin. The others began to laugh, and they all got into their own conversations.

"Heh-heh." Munro scoffed light-heatedly and smirked. "Funny."

His best friend smirked at him, "Hey guess what Munro, I can smirk to." Justin grinned lightly.

"He can! Ya know, he might be able to do the smirk _better_than you Munz!" Cristine giggled tauntingly.

Munro gasped putting a hand over his heart. "Cristine, you pain me!"

"You know Cristine, I think I might just have to agree with you..." Aislinn said with a wink.

Even though Munro knew it was all a joke, his heart sunk a little at Ace's comment. However, he didn't falter on the exterior. "Ace, not you too! God, if my two main girls think this, then, my fan base must be dropping by the second!" he cried dramatically, laughing after.

Cristine giggled. "You're loosing your touch Munro. Sorry we had to be the ones to break it to you." Cristine and Aislinn laughed together.

"But-don't worry. We can get through this together." Aislinn joked, putting her hand over Munro's. .

Munro felt his cheeks getting hot, but just smirked at Aislinn, then down at his hands. "You know, if you wanted to hold my hand Ace..."

_You could ask me anytime. _

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up!" and playfully punched him.

He grinned and the group began to talk about their day at work.

Luke broke the conversation with a dramatic tone "Alright, so you all probably missed the _hottest_ kiss-ever in Degrassi history."

Munro frowned, praying Luke wouldn't bring up him and Aislinn's kiss. _It was just for demonstration…_ he thought silently.

"Yeah," Justin smirked cockily, "I mean it was a pretty good kiss…" he winked at Aislinn and rubbed pretend dirt off his shoulder. Munro's eyes flashed.

_It was not a good kiss! You just copied exactly what I did._

Luke raised his eye brows. "Not you, ya goon." Luke swatted Justin away. "Munro and Ace!" he blurted casually.

_Damnit._

There were a series of mixtures of astonishment, curiosity, and wonder painted on Sam's, Cristine's, and Jordan's faces.

"What?" Jordan was the the first to say anything.

"You guys kissed? Cool." Sam sat back, looking entertained.

"You two don't kiss till the middle of the season! Why would you start practicing now?" Cristine furrowed her brows, her voice had the tinge of jealousy. She noticed the she probably sounded to eager, and quickly looked down.

"No, that's not it." Aislinn said calmly. "We were just demonstrating. It meant nothing." She flicked her hand to the side matter of factly.

_You can't mean that…_ Munro frowned.

"Justin and I were just having a little trouble, so Stefan asked Munro to help out." She added.

"And by helping out, he had to kiss you…?" Cristine said flatly.

Aislinn looked at Munro and Justin. Both looked embarrassed, she understood why Justin was, but, what was wrong with Munro… Unable to figure it out she turned towards Cristine, who seemed the most interested in the matter.

"Uh, yeah. Just and I couldn't get the kiss right, so Stefan asked if Munro could help..?" she said weakly off the top of her head.

"Well," Luke said while chewing his pizza, "who cares about the reason. It was one of the best kisses I have ever seen. Like, seriously it was hot."

"He's exaggerating, it was just a normal kiss. Like all other kisses." Aislinn gulped slightly.

Munro's eyes flashed, he wanted to yell 'Stop talking' to Aislinn. Deep down, he knew she was lying. Or he at least hoped she held his head in his hands. _Why do I even care? I don't like Aislinn. I couldn't… She's my best friend. _He frowned in confusion.

"Pshaw!" Luke scoffed. "Trust me guys, you don't see a kiss like that every day." He finished his slice. "Too bad you're a dude," he added to Munro, "cus you sure looked like you knew what you were doing." He joked.

Munro felt his cheeks get hot, and he noticed Cristine perked up staring at him. "Yeah, just a normal kiss." He said quietly. The conversation was quickly changed by an embarrassed looking Justin Kelly, but Munro paid no attention. Their conversation still lingered in his mind, Aislinn's words embedded he'd thought about them so much.

Once the meal was paid for and they were ready to leave, Luke pulled Munro aside. "Hey buddy, sorry if me bringing up you and Ace made you..uncomfortable or something." He was obviously fishing for something.

Munro remained composed, not taking the bait. "No-no, you were fine bro." he forced a reassuring smile. "It's fine."

Luke squinted at his friend, not convinced. "You don't, like her-right?"

_Yes._ "No." he responded quickly, shifting his eyes. _Way to sound inconspicuous idiot._

"You don't?" a voice sounded, making Munro jump. Justin made his way up to Munro and Luke. "You don't like Ace?" his voice was full of curiousity as he glanced over at her.

Munro was taken aback. He furrowed his brows. "N-no…" he said carefully.

"Oh." Justin smiled at the comment. "So, if I were to ask her out, you'd be okay with it."

_Ask her out? What the hell-you've only known her for a few weeks. No! No! NO! NO! _

'Yeah….I'd be fine." He replied calmly. It was amazing how brilliant of an actor Munro was. _There's no way I can let him ask her out…_

Justin raised a brow. "You sure man! Awesome." He grinned and looked again at Aislinn. Munro followed his gaze. Aislinn and Jordan were in a deep hushed discussion across the restaurant. There was no telling what they were talking about.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that you guys kissed!" Jordan whispered excitedly.

"Well, it wasn't like it was a legit one… I mean Stefan asked us to demonstrate for Justin." Aislinn rubbed her arm shyly.

"Who cares? Was i as hott as Luke said it was?" her eyes widened.

Aislinn bit her lip and nodded happily. "It was _better!_ Ugh, Jordy-I don't think I've ever had such an…amazing kiss! It was like there were sparks when my mouth first connected with his…sweet, soft, lips." Aislinn closed her eyes picturing it with a smile.

"Fool!" Jordan hit Aislinn's arm. "Why'd you act like it was no big deal?"

"Ow! And lower your voice." She looked around nervously. "And because there's no _way_ Munro would ever go for me! I mean, he probably looks at me like I'm so…little girl!" she whispered with a frown.

"I don't know… He's coming over here Ace." Jordy said folding her arms.

"Shit-seriously?" Aislinn turned around, and sure enough Munro was making his way over here, with Justin too. "Oh my god, what do I do…"

"Just…keep turned towards me?" Jordan suggested, raising a brow. "Maybe, they won't notice you..?"

Too late.

"Or not." Jordan corrected herself flatly.

"What do you mean?" Aislinn asked hesitantly.

"They're coming over her, pointing straight at you." She said looking at her nails inconspicuously.

"Eeep." Aislinn whispered.

"Hey Ace, I know this is kind of random, and you might just say no, but how would you, um, like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Aislinn's eyes widened and she squeaked excitedly. "Sure, I'd love to M-" she started as she turned around. "Justin…?" A lump went down her throat as her eyes flashed with horror. She looked at Jordan, who shared the same look.

"Oh no.." Jordan whispered under her breath.

"Great! I'll text you about it tomorrow!" he flashed a grin. "Bye guys! Bye Clare."

As Justin walked off, Munro was revealed to be standing behind him. The look of shock paind his face, with his brows furrowed and a quivering lip.

"Munro…I-" she couldn't find words. She couldn't rack together what just happened. Turning to Jordan she yelled, "He just asked me out!" she put her head in her hands

"Cute." He sneered sardonically, and stomped off.

Aislinn looked at Jordan with a sarcastic, disbelieving laugh. "What just happened?" She burried her head onto her friends shoulder.

Munro was outside now, and ran his fingers through his hair violently. "Why just happened..." he whispered sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Awh shoot whats gonna happen. Haha jk, but I hope this chapter wasn't terrible!<strong>

**What'd you think of tonights Degrassi? Oh gosh Anya...**

**Check out my Eclare fic! Love ya!**

**xxMarie**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG thank you so much for all your sweet reveiws! I love them all-seriously! Hope this chapter is alright, it's more there to set up for the next chapter! Love you all sorry for the delay!**

**Hi, I'm not really sure what happened, but for some reason chapter 3 wasn't showing up, so I'm hoping now it works! Love you all! **

**Hope you enjoyy!**

* * *

><p>Munro was pacing frantically around his room, his hands ran through his silky black hair violently. <em>Just relax Munro. <em>He closed his eyes. "Relax." He let his voice escape aloud through a breath. _It's just Ace and Justin._ The thought caused him to chuckle mockingly. "Ace and Justin; that's _exactly_ the problem."

Although it was just earlier today he had the epiphany he was in love with his best friend, Justin had no right to go out with her! It was clear Munro and Ace had better chemistry, they'd been best friends for forever, and they even worked together when they were younger! At least, that's how Munro justified it.

Then again, Munro mused, Justin could have very well been in love with Aislinn from the very beginning. He could have just been pinning for her, but figured Munro had the hots for her. But now that it was 'confirmed' that Munro wasn't interested-_Total bullshit-_Justin could go for her. That pissed Munro off even more, so he tried to not think about it. He glanced over at his end table.

_Too late._

His clock flashed '6:54' _Fantastic. _He thought dryly. He spent all night musing over this; this silly situation. _Hey, I might not even like Aislinn, why get so worked up about it?_ He knew that was a lie though. Munro sat down on his bed. He'd have to be at the studio in a half an hour."Yay for early starts." He breathed sarcastically.

Getting up, he bent over the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. "Alright, Munro, get a hold of yourself." He breathed. Munro felt like an idiot for talking to himself, but, he needed to talk to someone. "Stop freaking out, everything will be fine." He tried to sound convincing to himself. "They might have a terrible date anyways, it'll be fine." _Lie._

The boy then doused his face with water, and proceeded to step into the shower. Minutes later he stepped out of his bathroom enshrouded in steam. The crisp scent of 'Axe' wafted through the air deliciously. (

Within ten minutes or so, Munro had gotten ready and was out the door on his way to work. He walked out of his apartment, the crisp morning Canadian air rushing up to greet him. His eyes squinted immediately, the sun doing nothing to help how tired he was. Munro only had an apartment a few blocks away from set, so he figured he should be there in no time. At least that's what he though.

His phone then preceded to vibrate-it was a text.

Aislinn [7:16 AM]: hey… um are you almost at blenz?

_Shit._ Munro frowned. He'd completely forgotten about meeting Aislinn. It was another tradition, though this one was only with Munro and Ace. Just their own little thing they did when they had to come into work early. They'd always meet at Blenz, a local coffee shop. He was supposed to meet her 10 minutes earlier however.

He looked at his phone, then surveyed the street around him, as if he were contemplating what to do. Apart of him really didn't want to go. He didn't want to confront what happened last night. Then again, Aislinn always did seem to brighten his day. Biting his lip, Munro returned to his phone.

Munro [7:17 AM]: yeah, i'll meet you soon.

Munro turned around, and started to head to the cage. He was surprised Aislinn wanted to still meet up with him, how they parted ways last night wasn't, well, the best way to end an evening. Munro ran his hair through his head nervously.

"Munro!" a familiar voice called.

He couldn't help but give a light smile, recognizing the voice immediately. _Aislinn. _"Hey!" he called with an awkward wave. "Remind me again why we go to a coffee shop in the _opposite_ direction of work?" he quipped. Aislinn just shook her head laughing.

_Keep cool Munro, this will be fine. _

Aislinn was in the door way of the coffee shop, holding the door open for him. They walked in and grabbed a table. She smiled warmly, though her eyes showed worry. "Are you alright?" she furrowed her brows in a frown, and thumbed his cheek. "You look terrible." She said bluntly.

Munro smirked, hiding a blush from her touching his face. "Gee thanks." He drawled sarcastically, receiving a playful hit.

"Oh you know I don't mean it like that! But seriously-are you alright?" her voice dripped with fret.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He put his hand around the back of his neck, and shifted his feet. "Just didn't get much sleep last night…"

"Oh… Sp-speaking of last night, is everything alright?" her face flashed with curiosity. "Between us-I mean."

Munro stared down at his hands, his eyes brows furrowed. "Uhm.." his voice was weak.

"I don't really know what happened… You just seemed kind of mad." Aislinn said calmly. She was very comfortable with Munro, he was one of her best friends, and she was his. Which was why Munro figured Ace would _never_ go for her.

He frowned. "Yeah, sorry about that. I don't really know what happened." He laughed nervously, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Aislinn nodded, her face still showed worry. "Yeah, I figured you were just upset about something which is why you stormed off." She said plausibly. "I mean-you're okay that I'm going out with Justin tonight, right?" she squeezed her eyes tightly as the words "_Please say no, please say no."_ chanted in her mind,

_No. No I'm not alright with that!_ A thought grumbled in his mind. He waved it away. "Yeah, that's fine with me." He leaned back carelessly.

Aislinn gave a small frown, obviously that was not the answer she was looking for. "Oh. Alright. Great." She looked down, her voice tinging with annoyance.

"Yep." He said tightly, his eye brows raising.

The subject was quickly changed and after getting drinks, they were on their way to work. There was the slight air of awkwardness drifting around them; it was clear there was so much they were thinking but wouldn't dare say. Harvey, one of the show's elderly associated producers, greeted them when they arrived, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Munro, Ace, I don't have a watch on me, what time is it?" he folded his arms, being a stickler for time.

A lump went down the two's throats as they exchanged glances. "7:56…" Aislinn said hesitantly. Munro's eyes widened. He didn't realize how quickly time passed when the two were together.

Harvey tightened his lips. "Ah… And what time were you two supposed to arrive?" he asked condescendingly.

_As if you don't know._ Munro's eyes flashed. "7:30, sir."

The man narrowed his eyes. "Right, 7:30, and yet the both of you are coming 26 minutes late. You're not paid to act like children and show up late."

"B-"Aislinn started, but was quickly cut off.

"I understand the two of you are in cahoots," Munro and Aislinn both felt their faces getting hot, and didn't dare look at the other, "but gallivanting around Toronto instead of coming to work is no excuse. Don't make a habit of it. Get to your dressing rooms-now." He finished quickly, and made a swift turn walking away.

Aislinn's eyes narrowed as he walked away. "He's so rude!" she whispered in a huff and turned on her heels into the girls'dressing room.

Munro followed suit, heading into his own.

"Ayy someone's late!" Luke's voice chirped cheerfully as he greeted Munro. "Woah, bro you look dead!" Concern flashed his face. "Are you alright?" his voice lowered carefully.

Munro widened his eyes, trying to look more awake. "Yeah, just didn't get much sleep!" he replied briskly.

Luke nodded skeptically, obviously not buying his friends excuse.

"Hey, it'll make him look all the more believable for Eli." Justin added as he turned towards them.

Munro stiffened at the sight of his best friend. The guy who was going out tonight with one of the most perfect girls he'd ever met. To say Munro was jealous was an understatement. However, he was an actor, and could shield his emotions beautifully.

"Yeah, you know everything I do is just to help out my character." he replied coolly. "No big deal or anything, I'm just _so_ dedicated." He smirked, receiving chuckles from the guys around him.

Luke then pulled Munro away, obviously wanting to talk to Munro in private. "Hey, are you alright?" Munro's eyes widened with curiousity at the question. "I mean, about last night and all." Luke said quietly.

Munro bit his lip. "Y-yeah, yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" he replied a little too quickly.

Luke rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, just with the who Aislinn-Justin thing…" he winced lightly.

A lump went down Munro's throat. "Psht, yeah are you kidding? I'm fine!" he swatted his hand carelessly, a dopey look on his face.

Luke stared at his friend. "Listen, bro. You can deny it all you want, but the chemistry between you and Ace is there. And for you to just hide it and let some guy waltz in and take her is just-"

"Look," Munro said sternly. "Aislinn and I are _just_ friends. She's like my sister."his own lies stung him by the second.

"Yeah alright, you keep on pretending you don't like her. Just like I pretend I don't eat Sam's food in the green room, or how Cristine pretends she doesn't like you.. ." Luke said this all very casually, waving his hand up and down as he listed off examples.

Munro was taken aback. _Cristine? She doesn't like me! How would he-would he even know this? How do you know all of this!_ His thoughts demanded he ask. He didn't get the chance to, because Justin walked up, putting an arm around Munro.

"Cristine? What's that about Cristine?" he cracked a devious grin.

"What?" Munro stammered. "N-no, nothing! Luke was just tell-ugh forget it."

"Oh, hey, wait Munro-do you like Cristine?" he asked in mischievous tone

"What? N-" Munro started.

"Because that'd be great if you did," Justin said calmly. "See, I've been meaning to ask you something." he squeezed an eye shut and rubbed the back of his neck."

"But-' Munro piped up, but was quickly cut off as Justin continued.

"I want my date with Ace," Munro winced at the thought, "to be perfect. And, well you obviously have experience with girls, so I was hoping you could help me." Justin admitted.

Munro skeptically eyed his best friend. It was true, Munro did have luck with girls. He was charming, funny, good looking, but how would that help Justin? And how did Cristine come into play? Munro couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"See," Justin began pacing back and forth by now, "I'm scared it might be awkward between us. So, I thought you and Cristine could join us... Like a double date. You'd sort of be my wing man, If things get awkward, you can help keep everything smooth. Plus, Cristine's pretty cute too, and I'm sure she'd love to go with you. So what do you say-are you in?" Justin looked at his best friend hopefully.

Munro froze. _How could I be expected to go on a date with another girl, while my dream girl was on a date there too?_ "Uh…" he fished for words, Justin looking at him expectantly. Munro looked at Luke for help, but Luke looked dumbfounded, in disbelief on what was going on in front of him. "Sure..sounds dope?" he stammered forcefully.

Luke furrowed his eye brows at Munro, and mouthed "_Seriously?"_. Munro winced, while Justin excitedly began to rave on how great the night would be.

Munro's thoughts blocked Justin out though. Confusion spread across his face as he tried figuring out what he just signed up for.

_Justin and Aislinn. Then Cristine and me. The four of us. On a dobule date. Tonight. _

Something about that thought just didn't feel right.

* * *

><p><strong>EEEP what's gonna happen!<strong>

**Love you, thank you for the sweet reviews omg I seriously love you all! I don't have time this morning to write out all my thank yous, but trust me I have read every single review and they've honestly made my days. You have no idea how much they mean to me, please keep reviewing because I love the feedback!3 Thank you honestly so, so much **

**xxMarie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my goodness-I'm awful at updating. But I actually have a good reason.**

**Recently, I was forced to move to another country, across the sea, but we can save that story for another time. Anywho, I really have had no time to write, until now! Irony is I should be studying for my exams. Well-thank you to all who have reviewed, I promise I will get better with responding to reviews.**

**I really hope you all like this chapter-it's not like amazing, but I mean it's at least decent?**

"Hey! So tonight, you think it'll go alright, right?" Justin quickly asked as he walked through Munro's apartment door, clasping his hands together tightly."By tonight I mean, my date with Ace." He added nervously.

Munro mentally stale faced. _As if I could forget. _

"Sure man-come on in!" he quipped sarcastically, closing his apartment door. "I didn't know you were coming over…?" Munro drawled, scratching his head

"You're not answering my question! Do you think tonight will go alright?" Justin replied impatiently, fiddling with a book.

Munro rolled his eyes with a laugh. "I think you've asked me that question maybe twenty times in the past hour." He smirked, referring to the numerous texts from Justin asking the same question. "But yeah, I'm sure tonight will go…fine." He forced tightly.

"Aw man, I really hope so... " Justin said dreamily. "I just want Aislinn to have the best night tonight…ya know?"

"Yeah-so, I thought we were all meeting at the restaurant…?" Munro replied casually, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, right, funny story actually." Justin gave a sheepish laugh. "See, for some reason, I'm just really nervous for my date tonight."

"Really? I had no idea." Munro mumbled dryly with a smirk, but cringed at the word 'date'.

Justin continued on, ignoring his friend. "So, whilst waiting for you to respond to a text, I figured you could calm me down better in person, so, ta-da…" he grinned cheekily

Munro rolled his eyes smirking. "And here I am, ready to help. Honestly, what would you do without me?" he joked.

"I honestly don't know." Justin said in all seriousness. "I mean, you have truly been the best friend a guy could ask for, and I'm really lucky to be able to call you that! You're always looking out for me." He smiled genuinely.

Munro sunk with guilt, truly feeling terrible. _Don't say that, I'm a terrible best friend. I like the girl you're going out with and I would gladly steal her from you…_ He thought sadly, and gave smiled weakly. "Thanks, you're a great friend too."

"Psh, not like you though. I mean you're even letting me, your best friend, go out with Ace, your other best friend. Most guys couldn' t handle that, hell I know I couldn't. I'd probably end up strangling me if I were you."

Munro forced a tight grin. _Oh, you have no idea. _"Well, uh, we should going." He replied absent mindedly, fixing the cuffs on his jacket. _Maybe that'll change the conversation._

Justin checked the clock. "Yes! Oh awesome, man I'm so excited! This is going to be so great Munro!" he cheered as he bounded outside.

Munro sighed. Justin was acting like a new puppy, and frankly, Munro liked puppies. He couldn't bear to hurt one, or hurt Justin for that matter. "I'll just have to get over it then." He whispered sadly. Swallowing his pride, Munro grabbed his keys, and began to walk out the door. _Ya know, we probably won't even talk about the date in the car._

Munro's guess was wrong. The car ride to the girls' apartments, seeing Aislinn and Cristine currently lived in the same complex, was spent with Justin's hormones switching from nerves to excitement every five seconds. Drowning out the radio were Justin's cries of; "Oh this is going to be a disaster, what if she doesn't like the outfit, or the restaurant, or dare I say it-me…" which frequently switched to; "Oh this is going to be great! I bet this'll be the best first date we'll ever have!" Munro merely clenched the steering wheel tightly, trying to ignore his friend.

"Maybe if I'm lucky, we'll even get to reenact that kiss from earlier and then some, if you know what I mean." Justin winked, nudging his best friend's arm.

"Excuse me-I'm trying to drive." Munro replied quietly, a tinge of annoyance underlay in his voice. "The roads are…dangerous." He added lamely

Justin clearly didn't notice. "You can't even imagine how excited I am. Man, I'm so lucky to have asked her out. And for her to say yes is unbelievable!" He gushed.

"Don't I know it..." Munro murmured under his breath. He shot a glance at a beaming Justin. _He looks so happy. I can't just sit her wishing Aislinn would ditch him for me._ Munro sighed. _But I am wishing that. _Returning his eyes to the road, Munro bit his lip. _I'm the worst best friend ever._

"Munro? You listenin'?" Justin's familiar voice cut through his thoughts.

"What? Yeah, every word my friend. Every word." He replied dully. Munro's response seemed to have pleased Justin, because then he continued to gush about tonight's events.

"Thank god," Munro said under his breath when they arrived. "Well, we're here. You can get Aislinn, I'll get…Cristine." He frowned.

"Uh, yeah sure, we'll just walk up to the doors and get them." Justin replied hesitantly.

Munro got out of the car and began the walk up. Then he noticed he was walking alone. Turning around with a bemused expression, Munro saw Justin, still sitting in the car.

"You know, one usually _does_ have to get out of the car to walk up to the door." Munro quipped, almost feeling sorry for how nervous Justin was. "You alright?" he asked, opening the car door.

Justin exhaled a deep breath. "Yeah, just nervous." He admitted. "But hey, I'll be fine. Let's go!"

Munro stared at Justin in puzzlement. For all the girls he's seen Justin been with, he'd never seen Justin this freaked for a date. This realization only led Munro's stomach to drop. _Remember, you're here for Justin, and here to be Cristine's date. _He told himself. _Aislinn is just one of your best friends, don't be jealous, you don't even like her-remember?_

"C'mon, we can go to the doors together."

"Munro, what are you doing here?" Aislinn asked, hints of annoyance in her voice, as she opened her door. "I thought you were okay with me going out with Justin. You can't just show up here. You really should go…"

_What is her problem… _Munro's eyes flashed with hurt. "What?" his voice neared the danger of cracking, "I'm not even here for you, I already got my date. And Justin's right here!"

Sure enough, Justin appeared from behind the door. "Hey, you look great. Munro's here because-"

"What do you mean you picked up your date?" Aislinn asked incredulously, ignoring Justin.

"He picked up me!" Cristine's high voice sounded, before she appeared wrapping her arms around Munro's body. "I'm his date." Munro grew stiff, uncomfortable with how touchy Cristine was.

"We're going to double! " Justin said dapperly. "Let's get to the car babe." Justin grabbed Aislinn's hand briskly, and led her off, Aislinn scowling at Munro as they went to the car.

"Well, let's go then!" Cristine smiled, and held out her hand for Munro.

Incredibly confused with the past events, Munro waved it off, smiling at Cristine, he took her hand following suit.

Tucked in a corner booth at the local diner, sat the four 'friends'. To Munro's surprised, he got one rather well with Cristine. She had a similar sense of humor, and they spent most of the night laughing over fries.

Aislinn and Justin spent most of the night not talking, and more just flirting and pecking one another. Munro couldn't help but notice how 'out-of-character' Aislinn was acting tonight, just by the fact that she even "suggested they practice more for their upcoming scenes." _Do those scenes possibly include kissing? Just throwing that suggestion out there._ Munro thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Although, he couldn't help but notice on several occasions Aislinn was- staring at him?

"Hey, Cris, let me get you a refill." Munro charmingly offered, grabbing her drink before allowing her to answer. "Sparkling lemonade right?" he smirked.

Pleased that he remembered, Cristine nodded vigorously. "Yes, thanks Munz!" she giggled. Munro turned on his heels then towards the machine.

"I'm going to refill my drink too-no Jake, I got it." Aislinn quickly shot down Jake's offer.

"Cute pet names." Aislinn's smug tone hissed in Munro's ear, causing him to jump, spilling Cristine's drink all over him.

"Shit, Ace, what'd you do that for?" he asked incredulously. He tried to salvage himself with napkins, but it was too late. He was turning into a sticky mess.

"Sorry, that was actually accidental. Bathroom." Her voice was sincere-for a moment. Walking into the bathroom, Aislinn grabbed paper towels, and then glared at him. "But what'd you ask out Cristine for? Asking out one of my friends because your two friends are going out? Isn't that a little desperate?" She continued to pat him down with napkins.

Munro scoffed in disbelief. "Are you serious right now…? I'm going to pretend that you don't actually mean that, and that you're just light headed from sucking face all night." He sneered.

"What are you doing, spying on us? Won't your new girlfriend get upset? " she retorted, dabbing his shirt.

Munro rolled his eyes. "She's not my girlfriend. Oh and uh, kind of hard not to notice when you're; A. right across from us and B. making sound effects. Thanks for that by that way." He added sarcastically.

"Could've fooled me." She turned to get more paper towel.

_There has to be something I've done…_ "What changed?" he asked her. Aislinn stopped and looked at him puzzled. "From this morning to tonight, what changed? You were all worried to see if we were okay, and now-now you're just being plain rude." Munro said firmly, cautious of his word choice.

"I-I…" she stopped herself. "I'm just mad alright? I mean, this morning you're acting like you don't care at all that your two best friends are going out, and you acted as if you didn't want anything to do with relationships and then-wam, you show at my door with a date! You could've at least been somewhat honest." She added, a little hurt.

"Okay, maybe it does bother me-a litte," he looked at her cautiously _Or maybe a lot_, "but I didn't ask out Cristine! Justin set us up because she likes me and he is so nervous about tonight he wanted me there for support! And while he's trying to have a romantic evening you're busy yelling at me-why does it matter?"

Aislinn didn't say anything. "Let me get this straight. You didn't ask out Cristine?"

"Nope." Munro responded, popping the 'p'.

"And it bothers you that Justin asked me out."

"Yea-wait, I didn't quite _say_ that now."

Munro didn't get a verbal response. Instead, he felt Aislinn's lips crashing onto his.

"Well, isn't this cute." A familiar voice called as the bathroom door swung open.

_Fuck._

**Ohh qui est-ce!**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, hope you all enjoyed!**

**P.S. I'm updating "No Regrets" soon, and I recently wrote a One Direction story today-for anyone who likes them haha. So, keep on your toes!**

**Thank you all sooo soo much.**

**xxMarie**


End file.
